Los Juegos del Hambre No estoy lista para ser madre
by Camila LV
Summary: Alto contenido sexual, no no leas si no tiene mas de 15 años. Por fin es la luna de miel de Katniss y Peeta cuando Peeta le expresa que desea ser padre y Katniss no se lo permite. Peeta lucha y anela el día en que Katniss no use el condon y quede por fin embarazada.
1. Chapter 1

NO ESTOY LISTA PARA SER MADRE

(sígueme en Twitter como: carvii1231)

Voy llegando, caminando por esa gloriosa alfombra roja, volteo y tengo a Haymitch del brazo mientras seguimos caminando, veo al otro lado, y sentada ahí esta mi madre llorando de alegría; le sonrio y por fin veo el altar, ahí esta, el chico del pan, el amor de mi vida, prometido, panadero, enemigo, Peeta Mellark.

La ceremonia empieza al instante, en el edificio de justicia firmamos y damos el "si acepto" y nos besamos por primera vez como los esposos que seremos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Al instante salimos y todos nos felicitan, vamos a nuestra casa en la aldea de los vencedores donde simbólicamente partimos un pan y frente a la chimenea lo compartimos entre los 2.

Ahora si, llego el momento, aquel momento tan esperado, frente al calor de la chimenea, después de la boda cuando ya por fin todos se han ido, le doy a Peeta su ultimo bocado de pan a la boca, el me chupa el dedo, y me roba unos apasionados besos. Le sigo la corriente, y nos besamos un buen tiempo cuado siento como Peeta me baja el cierre del vestido, quizá estaría esperando que llevara un babydoll puesto, pero no es asi, llevo la misma ropa interior de siempre, blanca y simple.

Yo también le quito su impecable camisa blanca,y ya con tan solo el pantalón puesto lo recuesto en la alfombra. El calor de la chimenea esta al lado,

-¿estas lista?- me pregunta

Sonrio, y le digo que si muy quedito mientras mis manos son traviesas por primera vez, bajan a travez de su abdomen, disfruto tocando su entre pierna, se siente distinta a como yo me imaginaba. En fin, con la otra mano le acaricio el cabello mientras sigo encima de el.

El encambio con una mano me agarra las pompas, y la otra la tiene agarrando las pelusas de la alfombra. Tiene una cara de satisfacción inmensa.

Ahora es mi momento de brillar, me quito el brassier, y dejo que la boca de Peeta rose todo mi pecho, me sigo desvistiendo y lo desvisto a el.

Hay un pequeño momento de tensión, cuando nos vemos y pensamos, ¿Qué estamos haciendo? , pero finalmente es nuestra noche de bodas y hoy nadie nos puede interrumpir, claro, ya no esta Finnick desgraciadamente.

Seguimos en nuestro momento, Peeta pasa su mano cuidadosamente por todo mi cuerpo, labios, cuello, pecho, ombligo y mas abajo, ahí se queda su mano que juega traviesamente por primera vez.

-Valla- me dice mientras me toca ahí

-¿Qué?- le digo mientras sonrio y dejo que me disfrute por un momento.

- Es que nunca había sentido algo asi, es humeda-

Me vuelvo a reir y lo miro, en verdad es un pequeño inoscente, aunque yo también soy virgen aun. En fin. Avanzamos un poco mas y Peeta me recarga sobre un sillón, se introduce dentro de mi pero antes de que se empiece a morver lo aparto de mi lado y saco algo de una pequeña bolsa.

-¿Pero para que?- me pregunta Peeta

-No querras un bebe ahora, ¿o si?-

-Bueno, es que no sabia, pensé que no lo usaríamos-

Le pongo el condón a Peeta, y ahora si dejo que se introdusca totalmente dentro de mi, al principio siento un dolor muy intenso, como si se me hubiera roto algo. Trato de no asustar a Peeta, pero el dolor es insoportable, se me sale un pequeño gritito, Peeta se aparta y me pregunta si estoy bien, yo solo muevo la cabeza diciéndole que si entonces el sigue.

Peeta se mueve arriba y abajo, mis manos están sobre dud desnudas caderas, el las de el apoyadas en la alfombra para poder hacer lo suyo.

Finalmente todo termina, nos besamos un rato mas en la alfombra enfrente de la chimenea y nos vamos a dormir a la habitación.

A pesar de una noche tan fabulosa tuve pesadillas; era Prim y estaba tocando desesperadamente la puerta de una casa, mi casa y unos mutos la perseguían y por mas que yo quería abrirle la puerta no podía y veía como la devoraban.

Me acurruco al lado de Peeta y como es ya costumbre suya el se duerme mas fácil tocándome el pecho, y mi me relaja, asi que me quedo dormida pronto otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

-SIGUEME EN TWITTER COMO: carvii1231

Y asi hacíamos el amor cada noche durante 5 años hasta que se volvió a repetir el incidente, ya tenemos 23 años cada uno, el no fue a trabajar ese dia porque era dia libre. El estaba viendo la televisión, yo llego y me siento en su regazo mientras lo beso apasionadamente, el me responde con besos y caricias, toqueteos, y aprendí que le encantan los gemidos; de vez en cuando saco uno para alocarlo y esta vez ya estamos totalmente desnudos en el sillón de la sala, el esta sentado y esta vez yo estoy encima de el, cuando me volteo siento a Peeta, en mi, lo aparto otra vez.

-el condón-

Se lo pongo y noto su mirada trsite de repente.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto

-Es solo que… pensé que esta vez ya iríamos por el-

- No podemos Peeta, un bebe no puede venir a una familia con 2 padres emntalmente desorientados y traumados-

- No Katniss, sabríamos como educarlo, y nos ayudaría a superar todo-

Sin hacerle mas caso le pongo el condon y me siento en el para encajar bien, veo su cara y noto que le gusta, sigo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, el me chupa los pezones y yo no puedo evitar gemir, o decir palabras como: "ohh Peeta si"

Pasan unos años mas asi, hasta que vamos juntos al mercado y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, unos pequeños niños jugando felices. Peeta los veía con asombro, deseando tenerlos y ser el padre de estos pequeños, entonces pensé; ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?

Voy a darle su hijo a Peeta, pero en la noche, por el momento a seguir el dia.

Llega la noche, y nos recostamos ya con pijama en la cama.

-¿Nunca he sido suficiente para ti verdad?- le pregunto a Peeta

-Katniss, tu lo eres todo para mi, me llenas totalmente-

-¿Cómo puedes?

-¿Como puedo que?-

-Aguantar mi egoísmo, soportarme con la misma excusa de hace 10 años, la de no estoy lista para ser madre-

-Pues esque aveces uno tiene que aceptar a su pareja como es-

-Pero no hoy Peeta, creo que estoy llista-

Peeta no pregunto para confirmar, se monto encima de mi y empezó a besarme con caricias por todo el cuerpo, me toco arriba, me toco abajo, y su mano abajo se quedo. Una masturbándome, la otra acariciando mi cabello y besándome a la vez.

Me pongo en la posición del misionero, y veo como el gran Peeta se acerca rápidamente hacia mi, cierro los ojos y cuando los abro siento lo que nunca antes había sentido, me siento totalmente vinculada a el, ahora somos uno y estoy mas cerca que nunca. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo cuando de pronto Peeta me dice:

-Ya viene- me dijo

Y antes de que yo pudiera preguntar que venía sentí algo mágico y delisioso, me sentí humeda, totalmente mojada, no supe porque, pero no me sentís sucia, al contrario, me sentia muy dichosa. Me vi, parecía seca.

- Ya viene- le dije yo, y si, llegue al orgasmo esa noche.

Desde ese entonces nuestra vida cambio, a las 2 semanas me entere que estaba embarazada. Al principio me asuste y llore en sus brazos, pero cuando nació nuestra pequeña Prim, no tuve miedo nunca mas.

3 años después vino el pequeño Cinna, solo que el vino de otra experiencia aun mas loca, ¿hacer al amor en la regadera? Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero en verdad vale la pena.

- deja tu comentario, dale favourite, o sigueme en twitter como: carvii1231


End file.
